


In my own skin.

by Lilmoka



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Transfic Mini Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmoka/pseuds/Lilmoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny knows how to swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my own skin.

Danny knows how to swim. No matter how hard Steve teases him, he really does. He is good at it, too. It's just that he isn't comfortable with a lot of things. Taking his t-shirt off is just one of those. He feels naked, exposing his skin. The tie, the suits, they are a way to reassure him of his own masculinity.

As much as he likes his body as it is now, he is still too aware of the scars, especially the ones on his chest, to even think of stripping down in front of someone else. With Rachel it was different, they made love with the lights on and she would kiss every inch of his body, telling him how perfect he was. Danny really misses her.

So, yeah, he does feel vulnerable, even in his wetsuit, but he is working on it. Small steps, as he keeps repeating himself. One day, Danny will be able to go into the water without feeling too self conscious. He just needs more time, just a bit more, and he will do it. Just a little bit more...


End file.
